ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Superbike10
User_talk:Superbike10/Archive1 I am starting fresh please leave messages here not on the archive talk pages thank you. Superbike10 15:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha ha Blaziken rjcf was here. You should have made me a adims ...Fuck you and i want to kill you. Block the whole wiki You harassed me. My father is the co-creator of this whole wikia website and I'll make him ban the whole Ben 10 wiki.-- Shreyavasu21 No one here likes you. Yyuu Yyuu has been banned but is editing this wiki without signing in and he has just posted a message here saying that he is Blaziken. As I have a great respect for Blaziken I am going to back him up. If you go to the recent activities it says a wiki contributor posted this and when you check his history it is the same IP address as Yyuu. I honestly believe he needs to be IP banned. --Evolved To'kustar 09:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Also he is leaving messages as Ovidkid which he is not. --Evolved To'kustar 09:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yyuu Okay, Yyuu is posting on everyones profile. I have the proof. IP ban him. I left what he put on my profile for the proof and here are the pictures: Sorry, I attempted to put it into a slideshow but my laptop was not allowing me. Evolved To'kustar 11:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Someone called me the b word Someone had done called me a b****, and I did not like it. But I know who it was, it was PseudoAtlus. He also bothers me about my videos which he thinks they suck. Oh My God!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PseudoAtlus is such a jerk! He really needs to stop. 13:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC)A wiki contributer http://www.youtube.com/user/PseudoAtlus and now, he has a new channel http://www.youtube.com/user/SuperTrashChannel that man needs to back before i really lose it! Honeybuun1018 12:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Honeybuun1018 About the vandaliser Even if the person who is vandalising pages is not Yyuu (although I'm sure it's either him or Basalt), he/she is still vandalising pages. I humbly request that I be made an admin to be able to ban people such as this. I undid most of his/her edits, except on your talk page, because Evolved To'kustar edited it inbetween the vandalising, and his/her edits were too many and too important to undo. If I am made an admin, you can keep a close eye on my contributions and remove my admin rights or even outright ban me permanently without warning if you think I abused the power. Blaziken rjcf 15:33, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, please do I am tired of these dimwitts leaving nasty comments on my talk page and everybody elses. Honeybuun1018 15:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Honeybuun1018 RE: You earned it I thank you for giving me this opportunity and hope I can help the Wiki even more. Blaziken rjcf 16:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Plan to help wiki I think we should create unofficial "groups" whose primary edits will be specific things, like renaming pages, removing duplicate pictures etc. I also think we should have a specific picture to upload in place of other pictures which are violating the rules, so that they won't be here and what will be here won't draw much attention. The naked Gwen picture springs to mind, when a member uploaded a red X as a new version of it, to prevent people from seeing it. Blaziken rjcf 16:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I know you did but my other point still remains: Creating small two/three member "teams" to go through the wiki and edit specific parts of it should yield better results than having 100 users editing random things they just happen to notice. 3 users focused on one specific thing will mean that they will be constantly fixing one problem throughout the entire wiki. Duplicate pictures, misnamed articles, grammar/spelling errors etc would be a thing of the past (after a certain amount of time, of course). Blaziken rjcf 17:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) hey i've asked both Greg Cipes and Dee Bradley Baler about the new aliens name one of them has to know it Deleting I've been going through the delete category page, deleting everything I saw that was marked for deletion and actually deserved to be deleted. I also deleted all of Haqim's blogs, as they were fanfiction. I am posting this so you know what I've been doing. Blaziken rjcf 20:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Shreyavasu21 Hey any quarries about this user contact me.--Friendshipsup21 Rules I think there should be a rule that says something like: "If an official source confirmed something, leave a link to the place where it was confirmed". I've seen far too many people claiming something has been confirmed by Dwayne, when he either couldn't (considering he was dead) or didn't. Blaziken rjcf 23:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Things for you Hello again. Maybe you serve this, this and this. I use and I will perfect. -- 00:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Setup Either I'm really stupid or I did something wrong, because I couldn't find the original picture when attempting to add it back to a page. I tried every search method I could think of: the name of the file, the character (Four Arms), part of the name of the file and I'd have gone through every image ever uploaded if I was able to. Long story short: I was unable to find the original picture when replacing it with the duplicate. I did, however, delete the duplicate. Blaziken rjcf 06:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Forgot: The original picture was this one. Blaziken rjcf 06:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Banning I banned the user Donking10 for two hours for uploading about 12 pictures of fan art, even after my warning. Blaziken rjcf 08:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I unbanned him now, since I believe the ban was too soon. Blaziken rjcf 08:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Why? Hey,why did you unlock the home page of this wiki? WAZZUP!!! (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 12:19, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hey,someone changed the Character Template in Ben Tennyson page,can you repair it?WAZZUP!!! (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 14:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Never mind,it was repaired by Linkdarkside.... WAZZUP!!! (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 14:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh,sorry.... WAZZUP!!! (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 14:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Profanity One IP has been using semi-censored (symbols that resemble letters) profanity on Talk:New Alien. Although it was a while ago, nobody seems to be doing anything about it. Also, this is kinda late to report, but it's still there. Maiorem (I wouldn't normally accuse an admin) has been using censored profanity on her old blogs, and even suggested an out-of-Wikia web page that "may contain excessive use of four-letter words." [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Protect Are admins allowed to protect their own user pages? I wish to do that to my own, to limit any possible vandalism. However, I don't know if that's allowed. Blaziken 00:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I just protected my user page. By the way, I removed Maiorem's character template from his/her user page, because the template is made so it automatically adds whatever page it's in to the "Characters" category, thus messing with the wikia. Blaziken 01:04, May 18, 2011 (UTC)